


you bring out the best in me

by fannishtendencies



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Beauty and the Beast reference, Light Angst, M/M, Purring, cute n fluff, ficlets in one oneshot, finally some fucking good fluff, like one (1) swear word and thats why its teen lmao, me being like canon cant stop me because i cant read, quality content for me and myself and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishtendencies/pseuds/fannishtendencies
Summary: three seperate ficlets of sonuckles scenarios.one: that beauty and the beast scene where belle gives herself up but its knuckles for sonic and its romantic. i guess angst but like. light.two: team sonic racing-based. sonic gets injured ans knuckles patches him up.three: after sonic forces-ish but no spoilers. sonic requests some intimacy; knuckles complies.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	you bring out the best in me

~·°·~·°·~·°·~

"You take me instead, do you hear me? Give him back and take me instead."

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him being captured was his fault, all his fault, but Knuckles was giving himself up... He couldn't bring himself to look up from the floor.

Robotnik's eyes narrowed, beady eyes flicking between the two. "You must promise to stay here forever," he said, still suspicious. "I promise. On my heart," he said with emotion, and

Sonic couldn't help but shout. "Stop it! This is my fault, Knuckles, go!"

He met Knuckles' gaze, expecting anger, or sadness, but all he got was a stone wall.

**"You'll catch me, right?"**

**The night was early. They were both staring at the stars, one hand holding the other tightly**.

**"Always," was the soft reply, followed by a squeeze to seal the promise.**

"Deal."

~·°·~·°·~·°·~

"You _broke_ me and now you expect me to follow you out in the battlefield? No. The answer is _no_."

Knuckles rolled his eyes as he finished patch up Sonic's leg. "Stop being so dramatic. It's just a scratch. And - what battlefield? We were racing. In cars."

Sonic put the back of his hand to his head. "Oh, the brutalities of the battlefield! Why, God, have you left me?!"

Knuckles put a hand to Sonic's head as he got up off the cement floor. "Are you sick? Is that what this is? Or do you actively enjoy this?"

A quick peck on the lips prevented him from saying any more. "You know you like it."

"Do I know that?" He sighed. "Yes, yes I do."

~·°·~·°·~·°·~

"Look, I know your a hardass, but can you play with my quills? It would really help." Knuckles blushed lightly at the request, but obliged, putting a gloved hand in Sonic's quills, moving it in a wavy motion gently. Ever so gently.

"Come on, Knuckles, you can't be scared of a little intimacy, can you?" Sonic smirked. They were in his bed, with Sonic's hands round the echidna's middle as he sat in Knuckles' lap. Nope, intimacy was not a problem for the two boyfriends.

"It's not that," Knuckles protested, digging in harder. While he couldn't feel the quills themselves with his gloves on, he could just imagine their softness. Hedgehog quills were a bit like alive hair: they were responsive to their owner and only became barbed if they became agitated enough. Hopefully Sonic wouldn't become _agitated_ enough.

A purr rumbled loudly in the air, and Knuckles pulled his hand out immediately, scanning the room, only for Sonic to protest.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going, keep going," he whined as he dragged the echidna's hands to his quills. "God, that feels good." And there was that purring sound again. Under further inspection, Knuckles realized that it was coming from none other then Sonic.

"You purr?" The melody stopped, and a small blush appeared on the hedgehog's face. "Not... intentionally... but, uh, yes."

"That's cute, I gotta admit."

"Shut up." "

"Make me."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you'd like!!! i'd really appreciate it :D


End file.
